


Never ever

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, all smut no plot, bellarke smut, it’s literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: Bellarke smut





	Never ever

It was a fight like none other. One that they didn't think they could get back from. Bellamy life and Clarke ran off. Leaving them going without speaking for days. And now here he was. At her apartment, standing in the doorway with her favourite flowers. Chrysanthemums. 

Clarke looked at the flowers and peered back at Bellamy's saddened expression. "What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here." She goes to close the door but he steps in, pushing the flowers into her hands. 

"Let me explain." He pleads with hope in his eyes. "Baby, please." 

"Don't baby me." Clarke warns taking the flowers and crossing her arms. "And you can't explain, Bellamy. I want you gone." 

It breaks his heart to hear those words but he keeps his composure and straightens up, shaking his head. "I can't do that." 

Clarke rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen, tossing the flowers on the counter. She turns on the tap, filling a vase "Bellamy, please, I'm tired and I had a long day at work and I-" She doesn't realized but Bellamy followed behind her. His footsteps carried lightly behind her until he was right there. "Space! Please Bellamy!" She huffs, rolling her eyes. Being more annoyed than anything. 

"I love you, Clarke." He stays softly, putting his hands on her hips from behind and leaning the over so his lips are in the crook of her neck. Bellamy's hand pulling her back by the belt loop which his other hand reached around the front, unbuttoning the her jeans. 

Clarke closed her eyes, turning off the tap and nearly giving in. But she swats his hands away and pulls back. "Bellamy, I said no." 

"Baby," he pleads, "princess, I need you. I miss you. I love you." He follows her around the counter as she unwraps the flowers and slides them into the water. 

She looks over to him, a sudden brokenness in her eyes. "You lied to me, Bell. You lied straight to my face. How do I know you're not lying about this." She reaches out for the space between them. "About loving me."

Bellamy steps closer, towering over Clarke with his deep brown eyes and dark curls falling in his face. She's got tears in her eyes and it pains him to know that he put them there. Sure. He made a mistake. But could he make it better. Could he win her over again? Clarke suits her eyes and a tear trickles down her cheek. Bellamy's thumb swoops under her eye to bush it away. "Hey." He says softly. "Look at me." And She obliges,  cautiously opening her eyes to see him there, so close, with his hands cradling her face and his lips in kissing distance. Her heart thuds in her chest and she find it a miracle that she's kept it together this long. "I love you Clarke. Let me prove it to you." 

"How." She croaks our, searching for some kind of comfort in his eyes. 

Bellamy leans in, crashing his lips to Clarke's and nearly immediately wrapping his arms around her. Scooting his hands to her thighs and pulling her up. She quickly obliged, tears now continuously falling down her cheeks as she tightly linked her legs around his waist. Clarke could feel the tightness in his pants and she pulled away for a moment to look at him. Her fingertip trailing down his cheek before falling back against his lips harmoniously. "What are you doing to me, Blake." She mumbles against his lips and he snickers. 

"I'm gonna fuck you harder than I ever have." He promises. 

Bellamy takes Clarke to her bed room where he leans her back on the bed, stilling kissing her, but drawing out her bottom lip. She tasted of cherries and coke a cola. He pressed his knee between her legs, hovering over her making his presence known.  

Clarke wraps her arm around his neck to hold him close, her chest rising and falling quite heavily. She rolled her hips unconsciously against his knee. Already craving his touch, fuck and attention. "Bellamy." She whined his name as he pulled away, sliding his hands under her t-shirt, only to leave it at the top of her breasts. Roughly, cupping one of her tits out of her bra, he put his mouth around her nipple, suckling softly as he twirled his tongue. Clarke bit her lip and closed her eyes, hips still rolling against him between the layers of unneeded clothing. 

Bellamy does the same to her other tit until her nipples are rock hard and he can bathe in all her glory. Clarke's breasts were his favourite thing, maybe even better than her tight cunt. They way they bounced when he fucked her, god damnit it was perfect. Clarke removed her bra and then her t shirt, doing anything to try and speed him up. Get him on her and then in her. "Bellamy...." She pleads, pulling at his shirt but all he does is snicker. 

"Beg for me baby." He hums, leaning down and layering her tummy in sloppy kisses. He reaches her skinny jeans and slowly unbuttons them, sliding them down, tight against her thighs, nearly pinning her legs together. 

"Bell-" her breath is short. "Please." 

With her pussy squeezed tight and her legs somewhat bonded together, Bellamy rubbed his lips against the golden fuzz that laid along her area. He laid a soft kiss before straightening up and licking his index and middle finger, slowly inserting them to her already wet pussy. 

Clarke closes her eyes as they rolls back and she hums, reaching for his shoulders. She knots her hand in his hair. "Baby please." She says again as his fingers rock inside of her. "I want you to fuck me." 

Bellamy smirks, and nodding. Ready to give his girl exactly what she wanted. He roved his fingers and pulled Clarke up. "Get on your hands and need baby, I want to fuck you from behind." 

She swallows tightly and obliges, her jeans still pinning her legs together. Bellamy kicks off his jeans and underwear and rubs his hard lengthy Cock. "Your pussy looks delicious Clarke." He bites his lip. "So tasty..." he drags his finger between her folds as she drips. "So wet."

Clarke can hardly take and she whines out Bellamy's name for him to take it. His hands slap her ass and she jumps, her knees and hands sinking slightly into the bed. Bellamy positions himself at her entrance and pushes himself in. Her eyes squeeze shut as she bite her bottom lip. Clarke adjusts to his size, walks of her cunt clenching around him as he pushes and throbs inside of her. "Fuck Clarke, you're tighter than ever." He hums, holding her hips and rocking her back and forth against his cock. The sound of their skin smacking together as her juices escape was only turning Bellamy on more. 

Clarke became weak and fell over, panting into the cousins of her bed. Bellamy removed himself before getting in his Knees and diving face first into her folds, juices running down his chin and her carved his tongue in and out of her. "Bellamy please." She cries out. 

He smacks her ass and she yelps. "What do you want princess." 

“Bellamy, I-“ she hesitates and looks back over her shoulder, catching his chocolate brown eyes. “I want whatever you want.” 

He rolls Clarke back over and removes her pants so her legs are free. His mouth positioned at her entrance when he lifts her legs over his shoulders. “That’s better.” He hums, diving in and curling his tongue through her folds. Clarke holds her breath. It feels so good. 

“Bellamy I... I’m gonna cum.” She confesses, her cheeks red as sweat beads down her forehead. “I’m sorry-“ 

He cuts her off, pulling away from her cunt and wandering up to her lips. “Never, ever, be sorry.”


End file.
